Imperfections
by Gaby F
Summary: You will never see yourself the way the person who loves you sees you. Você nunca verá a si mesmo do jeito que a pessoa que te ama te vê.  / Spin-off de All Star.


_n/a: Recomendo ouvirem a música "It Is What It Is" do Lifehouse. Acho que combina com a fic. _

**Imperfections.**

Andava pela praia, sentindo o forte vento bater em seu rosto. Era início de novembro, e estava em Brighton. De quem diabos fora a idéia de ir a Brighton nesse frio? Ah sim, fora _dele_.

Sem se importar com o frio que sentia apesar do casaco pesado que vestia, continuou andando calmamente, chutando as pedrinhas aos seus pés. Precisava de um lugar calmo para pensar, colocar suas idéias em ordem. Avistou na orla da praia, perto da rua, um banco vazio. Não ficou surpresa, com o frio que fazia quem era louco de ficar sentado num banco na praia. Bom, ela era.

Esta era sua época do ano favorita, com todo esse frio. De algum modo, sempre a fazia se sentir mais confortável. Mas naquele momento, nem mesmo o frio a estava reconfortando. Mas _porque_ ela foi aceitar vir para Brighton com o pessoal? Seu sexto sentido havia lhe dito que não ia ser bom. Ela ignorou-o, como fazia na maioria das vezes.

Respirou fundo, lembrando dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, e logo se arrependeu, vendo que aquilo tudo lhe dava dor de cabeça e uma imensa vontade de chorar. Mas que droga, pouquíssimas coisas a faziam chorar, quem imaginaria que essa seria uma dessas?

E então veio na sua cabeça um déjà vu, de alguns meses atrás. Tudo bem, a cena não era a mesma, mas havia outra envolvida na história.

Ouviu alguém gritando seu nome, e não ficou surpresa quando o viu, correndo na sua direção. Ele, uma mistura de Elvis Presley com Dylan McKay¹, com aqueles cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. Levantou-se do banco, e andou na direção oposta de onde ele vinha. Será que ninguém entendia que ela gostava de ficar sozinha às vezes?

- Hey, hey. – ele disse, entrando na sua frente, impedindo-a de continuar andando.

- O que foi? - disse, encarando-o. Depois de alguns meses, ficara mais fácil encará-lo nos olhos. Exceto quando ele a olhava intensamente, sentindo como se ele conseguisse ler cada pensamento que passava em sua cabeça. Exatamente como ele fazia agora. Desviou os olhos rapidamente.

- _Eu_ é que pergunto. Por que sumiu desse jeito? – sua voz saiu rouca, provavelmente por causa do frio. – Seu irmão está quase enlouquecendo atrás de você.

- Eu não sumi. Estou aqui, não estou? – ela disse, esperando que ele desse uma risada e parasse de encará-la daquele modo. Mas ele não iria desistir tão fácil.

- É, mas por quê?

- Preciso ter um motivo para andar na praia? – ela disse, começando a se alterar.

- Precisa, quando a temperatura está quase negativa com todo esse vento. – ele colocou suas mãos nos braços dela, no intuito de aquecê-la. – Você deve estar congelando.

Ela balançou a cabeça negando, e voltou a andar, desta vez em direção a rua.

- O que eu fiz de errado? – ele insistiu, alcançando-a.

- Porque sempre acha que tem a ver com você, Sirius? – a voz dela saiu mais rude do que pretendia.

- Ok. – ele respondeu, claramente magoado, se virando para ir embora. Mas desistiu, virando para encará-la de novo. – Porque você sempre faz isso? Guarda tudo pra você?

Não fora apenas o tom de voz que ele usara, mas também o que ele dissera. Marlene ficou sem responder.

- Você sempre faz isso, eu já reparei. E espera que os outros saibam o que há de errado! Como eles podem saber se você não _fala_?

Nada do que ele dizia era mentira, ela sabia. Sempre tivera essa terrível mania de manter para si mesma muitas coisas. Mas nunca ninguém havia notado isso. Pelo menos não até agora.

- Lene, - ele começou chegando mais perto, colocando sua mão direita na bochecha da garota. – Eu não leio mentes. Não posso saber o que se passa na sua cabeça se não me diz.

Ela deu um leve sorriso imperceptível, lembrando-se das inúmeras vezes que tinha certeza que ele conseguia ler pensamentos. Como a morena não respondeu nada, ele deu as costas para ela para continuar indo embora.

- Porque você gosta de mim Sirius? – ela perguntou, quando ele já estava do outro lado da rua. Ele parou quase que instantaneamente quando ouviu. Sirius virou para encará-la e ela já estava do seu lado. Sua expressão questionava a sanidade da garota. Como assim, porquê? – Juro que tentei achar razões para você estar comigo, ao invés da Alisson ou daquela garota de ontem.

- Jane é só minha amiga, eu te disse.

- E você está fugindo da minha pergunta. – ela continuou, ainda o encarando. – Quero dizer... olha pra mim. Eu sou um desastre ambulante. Não consigo dar dois passos que já tropeço ou caio. Sou completamente diferente das outras garotas, e não de um jeito bom. E... – a garota apoiou as costas na parede antes de continuar. – E eu tenho unhas quebradas. – ela completou com uma voz frustrada, enquanto levantava a mão, mostrando suas unhas.

Ela abaixou a mão, e encarou o sol que se punha à sua frente. Enquanto estudava todas as cores que se formavam no céu, Sirius se aproximou, ficando à frente dela. Marlene continuou olhando para frente, agora encarando a camiseta branca de Sirius que estava por debaixo da jaqueta de couro preta. Suas mãos desceram para um pouco abaixo da cintura dela, por debaixo do casaco. O contato das mãos geladas dele com a pele dela fez uma corrente elétrica percorrer o corpo de ambos, aquecendo-os por inteiro.

Sirius diminuiu a pequena distância que ainda havia entre eles de uma vez, selando seus lábios nos dela. Diferentemente da primeira vez que se beijaram, fora Marlene quem aprofundara o beijo, subindo suas mãos para a nuca do garoto. Aquele gosto de menta que a levava às alturas toda vez que o beijava, invadia cada centímetro da sua boca.

Ele a pressionava contra a parede, ambas as mãos apertando a cintura dela a trazendo para mais perto ainda. O calor e o perfume que emanavam da pele dela eram demais para ele, e ela poderia dizer o mesmo. Então ele se separou dela, e Marlene quase o xingou por isso. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, e ele encostou suas testas.

- Você é mesmo desastrada. – ele levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto da garota, os dedos traçando um caminho de fogo ao tocarem sua pele. – E você é diferente, do melhor jeito possível. Você é linda. – ele pegou as mãos dela, beijando-as. – Eu não me importo com unhas quebradas. Gosto de você como você é, Lene. Não mudaria nada.

Ela sorriu, surpresa com o que ele dissera. Ele a abraçou fortemente pela cintura a levantando do chão, e disse, sorrindo ao pé de seu ouvido: - _Eu te amo_ do jeito que você é.

¹. Personagem da série "Beverly Hills 90210".

N/A: Esse foi um surto que eu tive em maio e acabei de achar no meu computador. Reli, dei umas ajustadas e foi isso. É um spin-off de All Star, do tipo, se passaram alguns meses desde que Lene e Sirius estão juntos, saca? O título original era Broken Nails (tradução: Unhas Quebradas). Eu sei, super nada a ver. Mas eu acho que era porque eu estava frustrada com as minhas unhas que quebram facilmente. Mudei para Imperfections mesmo porque fazia mais sentido. Sou péssima com títulos anyway. :P

O que vocês acharam?

**Gabi. **


End file.
